Formula One (ME)
Formula One is an open-wheel motor sport. Champions Races Home achievements * British: Lewis Hamilton (pole, fastest lap), Jenson Button (winning driver), McLaren (pole, fastest lap, winning constructor). * Australian: Mark Webber (fastest lap). * British: Lotus (winning constructor) * British: Cosworth (pole, fastest lap, winning driver). * Japanese: Honda (fastest lap) * British: Lotus (pole, winning constructor). * Italian: Ferrari (pole, fastest lap, winning driver, winning constructor, winning engine). * British: Lotus (pole, fastest lap, winning driver, winning constructor). * Italian: Ferrari (pole) Fastest lap records Record holders The following is a list of record-holders as of the European Grand Prix. The "points" section is as of the end of the season.. * Starts (108): ** Marcus Ericsson ** Timo Glock ** Lewis Hamilton ** Kimi Raikkonen ** Daniel Ricciardo ** Nico Rosberg ** Jean-Eric Vergne * Wins ** Total: Marcus Ericsson, 46 ** Percentage: Marcus Ericsson, 42.59% ** In one season: Marcus Ericsson, 15 ** Percentage in one season: Marcus Ericsson, 75% ** Consecutive: Marcus Ericsson, 7 ** Consecutive from first race of season: Kimi Raikkonen, 2 ( ) ** In first season: Marcus Ericsson, 8 ** Fewest races before first win: Sebastian Vettel, 0 ** Most races before first win: Timo Glock, 102 ** Races without a win (108): *** Daniel Ricciardo *** Nico Rosberg *** Jean-Eric Vergne ** Points without a win: Daniel Ricciardo, 481 ** At the same Grand Prix: Marcus Ericsson, 5 (United States) * Pole positions: ** Total: Marcus Ericsson, 55 ** Percentage: Marcus Ericsson, 50.93% ** Consecutive: Kimi Raikkonen, 5 ** At the same Grand Prix: Marcus Ericsson, 5 (United States) ** In one season: Marcus Ericsson, 17 ** Percentage in one season: Marcus Ericsson, 85% * Fastest laps: ** Total: Marcus Ericsson, 71 ** Percentage: Marcus Ericsson, 65.74% ** In one season: Marcus Ericsson, 19 ** Percentage in one season: Marcus Ericsson, 95% ** Consecutive: Marcus Ericsson, 17 * Podium finishes: ** Total: Marcus Ericsson, 62 ** Percentage: Marcus Ericsson, 57.41% ** In one season: Marcus Ericsson, 16 ** Percentage in one season: Marcus Ericsson, 80% ** Consecutive: Marcus Ericsson, 8 ** Consecutive from first race of season: Fernando Alonso, 3 ( ) * Points: ** Total: Marcus Ericsson, 1468 ** Average per race: Marcus Ericsson, 14.68 ** Total races in the points: *** Fernando Alonso, 80 *** Romain Grosjean, 80 ** Percent: *** Fernando Alonso, 80% *** Romain Grosjean, 80% ** Most without a championship: Romain Grosjean, 1079 ** Least with a championship: Lewis Hamilton, 267 ** Most in one season: Marcus Ericsson, 399 ( ) ** Percent of possible in a season: Marcus Ericsson, 79.80% ( ) ** Most in a season without being champion: Kimi Raikkonen, 269 ( ) ** Fewest in a season with championship: Lewis Hamilton, 267 ( ) * Pole and win: Marcus Ericsson, 40 * Highest pole-to-win conversion: Ma Quinghua, 100% * Highest pole-to-win conversion (multiple poles): Ma Quinghua, 100% * Lowest pole-to-win conversion (0%): ** Fabiano Cruz ** Sebastian Vettel * Lowest pole-to-win conversion (multiple poles): Lewis Hamilton, 22.22% * Pole, win and fastest lap: Marcus Ericsson, 35 * Driver's championship: ** Total: Marcus Ericsson, 3 ** Without constructors': Marcus Ericsson, 3 ** Most seasons before first title: Kimi Raikkonen, 5 ** Fewest seasons before first title: Lewis Hamilton, 1 Championship leaders